You love a woman Tell her that she is the one
by sela
Summary: V/B… die beiden kennen sich nicht und die Erde ist (noch?) nicht im Spiel… na ja, die beiden lernen sich kennen vielleicht auch lieben? Problem: ein Kind zwischen ihnen würde über den Untergang des einen und den Aufschwung des anderen Volkes entsche
1. Kapitel 1

Und wieder mal eine ff von mir. mal sehen, was für einen Anklang sie findet. Ich suche auch noch beta-Leser und -Leserinnen! Einfach unter sonnenbrand3@uboot.com melden! Auch wenn ihr nicht betalesen wollt - ich freue mich über jede meiner Mails (die in letzter Zeit immer mehr werden. *g*) Ich hoffe, euch gefallen meine literarischen Ergüsse und ihr bekommt keinen Herzinfarkt. das wäre zu traurig! *g* Spaß beiseite!  
  
Mir schwirrte schon länger der Gedanke im Kopf herum, eine ANDERE ff zu DBZ zu schreiben. Also habe ich mir da so meinen Teil zurechtgesponnen und warte jetzt mal ab, wie ihr den Anfang findet. Im Gegensatz zu meiner anderen DBZff ist er wohl ein kleines bisschen länger. der Anfang, meine ich! *g*  
  
Zur Story: Worum geht es: Was wäre, wenn Bulma kein Mensch sondern Angehörige einer anderen Rasse wäre? Wenn sie dort die Thronerbin wäre? Wenn die Z-Krieger nicht in ihrem Leben sind? Wenn sie Vegeta unter völlig anderen Umständen kennen lernen würde? Wenn sie und Vegeta Feinde wären? Wenn sie sich lieben. und wenn einer von beiden sterben würde? Wo spielt das ganze: Teils auf Vegeta-sei, teils auf Lyro. Was verdammt noch mal sind Lyro? Ein paar Wesen, die je nach Lust und Laune ihr Flügel zeigen können bzw. wollen. Sie leben auf Lyro (wehe jetzt beschwert sich jemand wegen meiner Einfallslosigkeit! Wer hat denn sowohl König, als auch Prinz und Planet Vegeta genannt?!? *g*). Im Grunde sind sie friedliche Wesen und bekriegen weder andere Völker noch sich untereinander, aber sie haben feste Gesetze und wenn jemand diese verletzt, dann kann es zu einer in unseren Augen zu hohen Strafe kommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht baue ich noch irgendwo die Erde (und somit die Z- Krieger *schmunzel*) ein. kommt ganz auf euch an. *zwinker*  
  
Oh je. schon wieder so viel geschwafelt. *schäm* Na ja. Ich werde versuchen, meine Vorstellung dazu aufzuschreiben.  
  
  
  
You love a woman. tell her that she is the one... Kapitel 1  
  
Bulma spazierte durch die hohen Hallen des Palastes. Ihr Vater hatte sie wieder einmal zu sich bestellt. Ihr Vater. er war der König dieses Volkes, das Lyro hieß. Und sie war die Thronerbin. egal, ob sie wollte oder nicht, irgendwann würde sie seinen Platz einnehmen müssen. Irgendwann. Sie hoffte, nicht so bald. schließlich wollte sie ihre "Jugend", wie sie es gerne nannte, noch ein wenig auskosten. außerdem war ihr Vater König auf Lebenszeit. seine Regierungszeit wäre erst beendet, wenn er tot war. und auch wenn er ein strenger, manchmal zu strenger Mann war, hatte er dennoch ein großes, gutes Herz und konnte auch mal den einen oder anderen Spaß verstehen.  
  
Bulma seufzte und betrat den Saal. "Was ist?", fragte sie knapp. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater es unhöflich fand, jemanden so direkt anzusprechen und auch nicht zu grüßen, aber sie kam eben eher nach ihrer Mutter - eine "Rebellin". Vielleicht verstand sie sich gerade deswegen so gut mit ihrem Vater. "Bulma! Begrüßt man so eine Person wie mich?!?", meinte ihr Vater tadelnd und dennoch lächelnd. "Tut mir Leid, Dad. Ich hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass du eine äußerst wichtige Person im Staatssystem dieses Planenten bist! Ach, was sage ich? Im ganzen Universum!", meinte sie sarkastisch, doch dann erlag sie dem Lächeln, das sich in ihr hoch drängte. "Na, was will eure Hoheit denn von einem minderwertigen Wesen wie mir?" Er druckste einige Zeit lang herum. "Es gibt Probleme." "Welche. Probleme.?" Ihr Vater erzählte ihr nicht oft von Problemen. er hatte stets versucht, sie vor allem Übel zu bewahren. Wenn ihr Vater ihr von Problemen erzählte, dann waren das große Probleme. sehr große. Bulma hatte kein gutes Gefühl. "Es wird einen Angriff geben. von. den Saya-jins." "Von den. Saya-jins?!? DAS ist wirklich ein Problem. und du willst, dass ich dich hier vertrete?", meinte Bulma. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass ihr Vater in den Krieg zog und sie ihn solange hier vertritt. Das hatte er ihr einmal erklärt. wenn Krieg ausbrechen würde, dann müsste er kämpfen und sie solange alles politische regeln. Das verlangte der Brauch: in jedem Krieg muss der König/die Königin oder der Thronerbe/die Thronerbin an der Front sein. Sie wartete lange auf eine Antwort. "Nein." "Sondern?" In Bulmas Magengegend machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Sie hatte plötzlich eine seltsame Vorahnung. "Ich wollte dich bitten. mich an der Front zu vertreten. nicht hier." Bulma riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Ihr Vater wollte sie in den Krieg schicken?!? Damit hatte sie bei Gott nicht gerechnet! Nicht, dass ihr der Gedanke zu kämpfen Unbehagen bereitete. im Gegenteil. sie hatte schon viel über diese Saya-jins gehört und war neugierig, wie sie kämpften. ob sie wirklich so stark waren?!? Aber dennoch. ihr Vater würde wohl JEDEN in den Krieg schicken. aber doch nicht SIE!!! Ihre seltsame Vorahnung hatte sich also bestätigt! "OK, Dad. aber warum ich?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich bin alt. nicht mehr lange und ich werde sterben. das wissen wir beide. deswegen kann ich nicht in den Krieg ziehen. ich kann kaum noch 100 Meter laufen. vom Kämpfen rede ich schon gar nicht! Du kennst den Brauch. Ich kann nicht kämpfen, dazu bin ich zu alt und zu schwach. Glaub mir, ich würde es liebend gerne tun, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit wüsste. aber ich muss auch an mein Volk denken. Ein alter König im Gepäck ist keine gute Vorraussetzung um einen Kampf gegen die größten Rivalen zu gewinnen! Wenn aber keiner von uns mitkommt wird das Volk nicht gerade motiviert an das ganze herangehen. und wir werden verlieren." "Gut, Dad. ich gehe mit. Wann?" Gegen ihren Willen machte die Hochstimmung Nervosität Platz. Diese wiederum verwandelte sich gleich darauf in Angst. Bulma hatte wahrlich kein gutes Gefühl. "Morgen. sie sind schon fast hier." "Dad?" "Hm." "Ich hab dich lieb!" "Ich dich auch! Und dass du mir ja heil zurückkommst!" "Keine Sorge, Dad. Ich werde das Kind schon schaukeln." "Apropos Kind!" "Was denn noch, Dad?" "Wenn du etwas mit einem dieser Saya-jins anfängst. dann wirst du nicht mehr hierher zurückkehren dürfen." "Wie meinst du das?" "Wenn du dich in einen Saya-jin verliebst, dann könnte das schlimme Folgen haben. es gibt eine Legende, die besagt, dass das Kind einer Lyro und eines Saya-jin über das Schicksal beider Völker entscheiden würde. und wenn wir Pech haben, dann entscheidet sich ebendieses Kind für unseren Untergang!" "Notiert! Bye!" "Ich meine es ernst, Bulma! Du bist sehr attraktiv und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sich ein paar Saya-jin. von dir angezogen fühlen. Außerdem sind sie ein Kriegervolk. Und ich muss sagen, dass du wohl eine ebenso gute Kämpferin bist wie sie. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch besser als so mancher von ihnen." Bulma grinste und verließ den Raum.  
  
Am nächsten Tag zog Bulma mit einer Reihe Soldaten in den Kampf gegen die Saya-jins ohne zu wissen, dass sich ihr Leben rapide verändern würde. . und sie vielleicht das Schicksal ihres Volkes wenden würde.  
  
Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wieder was geschafft! Ich bin sooo stolz auf mich! *miraufdieschulterklopf*  
  
Jetzt schwenkt mal kurz nach oben zu der Stelle mit dem "es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sich ein paar Saya-jin. von dir angezogen fühlen." Hab ich das nicht wunderbar ausgedrückt? *g* OK, Eigenlob stinkt, aber ich muss doch irgendwas tun, damit dieser Teil länger wirkt, als er ist.  
  
Ähm, noch was: Seht ihr dieses schöne kleine Feld links unten in der Ecke? "Submit Review" Würde mich freuen! 


	2. Kapitel 2

Es freut mich, dass doch welche diese ff lesen! Und noch mehr freut mich, dass Seepferd-Chan mir treu bleibt! *vorfreudeindieluftspringundzigtausendmalüberschlag* Schöne Grüße an alle und schön reviewn!  
  
You love a woman. tell her that she is the one... Kapitel 2  
  
Bulma beobachtete die Krieger dabei, wie diese ein Lager für die Nacht aufschlugen. Sie waren an dem Ort, an dem laut den Berechnungen der Mathematiker, Physiker und Meteorologen in etwa die Saya-jins landen würden. Morgen würde es so weit sein. Ihre Männer waren bereit und alle Nerven bis zum zerreißen gespannt. Sie konnten kommen. Auch wenn es Bulmas erste Schlacht sein wird. sie war nicht nervös. vielmehr rätselte sie darüber, wie die Saya-jins sein würden. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie erst einen gesehen.  
  
Damals war sie. 12? 13? Egal. Der Saya-jin war auf ihren Planeten gekommen um ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen einen gewissen Freezer zu erbitten. Ihr Vater hatte die Bitte abgelehnt und der Saya-jin wollte sich verzweifelt auf ihn stürzten. Später wurde er zum Tode wegen Körperverletzung und Widersetzung gegen den König verurteilt. Bis zur Hinrichtung wurde er in den Kerker gesperrt. Bulma hatte sich damals einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich gegen ihren Vater zu widersetzen und war gegen das ausdrückliche Verbot ihres Vaters zu dem Saya-jin gegangen - am Tag vor seiner Hinrichtung. Er hatte ein mitleiderregendes Bild geboten und Bulma war erst einmal stocksteif stehen geblieben. Als der Saya-jin sie bemerkte begann er, ihr von seinem Planeten zu erzählen - bevor Freezer gekommen war. Bulma hatte schreckliche Angst gehabt, aber sie dachte, sie würde dem Saya-jin einen Gefallen tun, indem sie ihm zuhörte, also blieb sie und schließlich fand sie Gefallen an seinen Erzählungen und stellte sich das Leben auf diesem Planeten vor. Auf die Frage, wie er heiße, antwortete der Saya-jin anfangs mit Schweigen, aber schließlich meinte er, sein Name wäre Sanguineus (lat. sanguineus: blutrot). Am nächsten Tag - bei der Hinrichtung - hatte sie sich unter die Schaulustigen geschlichen. Bulma dachte, sie könnte die leeren und doch so stolzen Augen dieses Saya-jin nie vergessen. Sie brannten sich tief in ihre Seele.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, es war um die Mittagszeit, kamen sie schließlich. Ihr Raumschiff landete in ca. 100 Metern Entfernung und es war von Anfang an klar, dass es ein harter Kampf werden würde, da die Anzahl der Saya-jins höher war, als erwartet.  
  
Kaum dass das Schiff den Boden berührt hatte, stürmten die Saya-jins heraus und reihten sich den Lyro gegenüber auf. Zuletzt trat einer von ihnen nach vorne und musterte grinsend die Reihen der Lyro. "So, so, so. das sind also die Lyro. ich hätte gedacht, dass ihr imposanter seid. so mit Flügel und Schwert und der Kraft Gottes auf eurer Seite. na ja.", meinte er herablassend, "wo ist denn euer werter König? Ich dachte, er wäre dabei?" "Tut mir Leid, aber mit meinem Vater kann ich nicht dienen. Ihr werdet mit mir, einer armen, schwachen Frau, vorlieb nehmen müssen!", giftete Bulma und stellte sich dem Saya-jin gegenüber. "Ein Weib? Wie tief müsst ihr gesunken sein!" Er lachte schallend und auch die anderen Saya-jin stimmten mit ein. ". ich bin zwar nicht der König. aber mit den Flügeln kann ich dienen!", knurrte Bulma wütend. Es störte sie, dass der Saya-jin sie nicht für voll nahm. Im nächsten Moment war es, als würde die Luft hinter ihr explodieren. Schneeweiße Flügel breiteten sich aus und verströmten ein angenehmes Licht. Licht, das sich nicht auf den Flügeln brach oder von ihnen reflektiert wurde, sondern Licht, das direkt von den Flügeln ausging. Die Saya-jin verstummten und Bulma musste grinsen. "1 zu 0 für uns.", dachte sie. "Schön. Schön. Schön. Und wie steht es mit Schwert und der Kraft Gottes?", fragte der Saya-jin gelangweilt. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Artgenossen schien ihn das Schauspiel kalt zu lassen. "Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mich provozieren, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, kleiner Saya-jin!", zischte Bulma. "Vegeta." "Was?", meinte Bulma verdattert. "Vegeta. Ich heiße Vegeta. Nicht "Kleiner Saya-jin". Und wenn du erlaubst, dann füge ich noch hinzu, dass ich der Prinz der Saya-jin bin." "Aha." Bulma wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit diesem Saya-jin umgehen sollte. Er kam ihr seltsam vor. "Bulma. Thronerbin. Und da wir uns jetzt vorgestellt haben, kommen wir endlich zu Sache! Oder willst du noch über dieses schöne Wetter reden? ANGRIFF!!!", brüllte sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und schon schossen die Lyro auf die Saya-jin zu und die Schlacht war in vollem Gange.  
  
Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Stelle, um aufzuhören, findet ihr nicht auch? Na ja. ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. damit mich hier niemand teert und federt!!! 


	3. Kleine Meldung von mir

Also, es tut mir Leid, aber das ist kein neues Kapitel. ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch gar keines angefangen. Klar, es wird noch kommen, aber ich brüte zur Zeit über einem Referat über Drogen. (Wer Material hat, kann mir das gerne zukommen lassen: sonnenbrand3@uboot.com) Rechnet also noch mit 2-3 Wochen Wartezeit. sorry, ist verdammt lang, ich weiß. Ich würd mich umbringen. 


	4. Kapitel3

Also, da ich (zwar schon länger her) den neuen "Herr der Ringe" angesehen habe, muss ich jetzt mal meinen Senf dazu geben!  
  
Hach, dieser Viggo Mortensen! Ein Mann wie er im Buche steht! *seufz* Ich meine, er ist stark, mutig, edel (schon, oder?) und auch ein kleines bisschen romantisch! Wer von euch hat sich also nicht in diesen Adoneus verknallt?!? (Gut, wenn ihr in Legolas verliebt seid, dann lasse ich noch mit mir reden. *g*) Der einzige Hacken an dem Kerl: er scheint das Wort "Dusche" nicht einmal annähernd zu kennen. Aber er hat halt das gewisse ETWAS, findet ihr nicht auch (ich will jetzt keinen Widerspruch hören!!!)?!?  
  
So, ich glaube, jetzt muss ich mal mit meiner (vollkommen überflüssigen aber Platz auffüllenden) Schwafelei aufhören.  
  
Es freut mich, dass sich immer mehr Leute auf meine ff zu verirren scheinen. *freu* Hach, und Seepferd-Chan ist mir immer noch treu! *nochmehrfreu* ich will ja nicht, dass du mich teerst und federst, also schreibe ich hier mal weiter... *g* Macht doch nichts, dass du zwei Mal die gleiche Review gepostet hast, Neko. ich mach schließlich auch meine kleinen und großen (Rechtschreib)fehler (über die ihr hoffentlich geflissentlich hinwegseht.) Beta-Lesen ist praktisch Korrektur-Lesen. so wie ein Lektor eben. man liest die erste Fassung, sagt dem Autor dann, was falsch ist und verbessern werden muss, was sich nicht gut anhört, was keinen Sinn ergibt etc. und der verbessert das dann und dann kommt die endgültige Fassung raus! Checko? Oder war die Tante Sela zu kompliziert? *fg* Und eine neue Leserin ist in unserem Kreis: cat-chan! *freu*  
  
  
  
You love a woman. Tell her that she is the one... Kapitel 3  
  
Während sich die Lyro und die Saya-jins aufeinander stürzten und sich gegenseitig regelrecht niedermetzelten standen zwei Personen inmitten des Geschehens und regten sich kaum. Jeder von den beiden wartete auf den Angriff des jeweils anderen. "Was ist, Bulma?" Vegeta spie die Worte regelrecht aus. Vor allem ihren Namen sagte er mit solcher Abscheu, dass Bulma sich schon beinahe vor sich selbst ekelte. "Was soll schon groß sein?", keifte sie zornig über seine Abscheu ihr und ihrem Volk gegenüber zurück. "Wieso kämpfst du nicht, . gemeinsam mit deinem Volk?" "Wieso kämpfst DU nicht?" "Weil du nicht kämpfst!" "Aha. schlechte Antwort. Aber jetzt mal eine Frage von mir!" Bulma kam sich plötzlich vollkommen absurd vor. Um sie herum tobte eine Schlacht und sie spielte hier Kaffeekränzchen. "Und welche? Ich will Eure Majestät ja nicht drängen." Vegeta lachte schallend. "Kanntest du einen gewissen. Sanguineus?"  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. Hatte sie tatsächlich Sanguineus gesagt? Unmöglich. er musste sich verhört haben.  
  
"Kanntest du ihn?", drängte Bulma. Innerlich kam es ihr ziemlich blöd vor, dass sie diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte, aber nun. nun konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. "Wen?" "Bist du schwerhörig? Sanguineus!" Nein, er hatte sich nicht verhört. "Ja. woher kennst du." "Egal! Ich bin nicht hier um einen Teeklatsch zu halten!", meinte Bulma und versuchte, Vegeta, der sie noch immer verblüfft anstarrte, anzugreifen. Allerdings fing sich Vegeta doch noch früh genug, um ihre Attacke abzuwehren.  
  
Nach etwa einem halben Tag hatte der Kampf weder für die Saya-jins noch für die Lyro, auch wenn die Saya-jins eindeutig noch mehr Reserven hatten als die Lyro, positiv geendet.  
  
Bulma sah ihren noch lebenden Kriegern an, dass sie müde waren. Bald würden sie zusammenbrechen. Die Saya-jins hingegen schienen noch ziemlich frisch zu sein und nur darauf zu warten, dass die Lyro müde zusammenbrachen. Bulma sah ein, dass sie sich zurückziehen müssen. Aber würden die Saya-jins mitspielen? Sie glaubte kaum. Nicht mehr lange und ihre Leute würden zusammenbrechen. Sie musste handeln. "RÜCKZUG!", brüllte Bulma so laut sie nur konnte und schon versuchten die Lyro sich zurückzuziehen. Im Großen und Ganzen klappte das auch - anfangs. Aber kaum dass die Lyro ein wenig Distanz zwischen sich und den Saya-jin gebracht hatten, gab Vegeta das Signal zur Verfolgung. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Die Saya-jins schienen in gewisser Weise. pervers. zu sein und wollten ihre Opfer erst in Todesqualen sehen. und ihnen wohl noch einen zum Scheitern verurteilten Fluchtversuch gönnen.  
  
"Mist! Diese Saya-jins sind richtig blutrünstig!", dachte Bulma gehässig und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich noch mehr Vorsprung zu gewinnen, aber eben dieser schrumpfte unweigerlich in sich zusammen. "Nicht nur blutrünstig, sondern verdammt schnell. lange halten wir das nicht durch. Die Krieger werden einen weiteren Kampf nicht überleben. wir müssen uns. verstecken? Bulma, das klappt nie! Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Da vorne ist ein Wald. Vielleicht haben wir noch eine kleine Chance.", überlegte sie verzweifelt und versuchte verbissen, einen Plan zurecht zu spinnen. Aber alles, was sie sich ausdachte war genauso hirnrissig wie ihr erster. Also blieb es beim Verstecken.  
  
Als sie den Wald betreten hatten, waren sie sofort von dichtem Dickicht umgeben. Bulma musste feststellen, dass von ihren anfangs gut 200 Mann nur noch klägliche 30 zu leben schienen. man konnte wohl behaupten, dass etwas schief gegangen war.  
  
Bulma bedeutete den Kriegern, sie sollten sich verstecken. Nachdem diese sie erst skeptisch angesehen hatten gaben sie die Nachricht an die anderen weiter und schon bald konnte man nicht erkennen, wo sich ein Lyro aufhielt. Als die Saya-jins den Wald erreichten, war es totenstill und in der Luft lag eine große Spannung. Bulma hielt den Atem an und beobachtete die Saya-jins dabei, wie diese sich durch die Büsche und Bäume vorwärts kämpften. Plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Kampfschrei die Luft und Bulma glaubte, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Im nächsten Moment waren Hilferufe zu hören. Von einem Lyro. Bulmas Gehirn setzte aus und mit ihm alles rationale Denken. In ihr war nur noch der Gedanke, dass sie diesen Lyro retten musste. Aber wie?  
  
Sie beschloss, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen - was eindeutig eine falsche Entscheidung war. Schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und rannte zu dem entdeckten Lyro. Dieser war in die Ecke getrieben und suchte verzweifelt und mit Todesangst im Gesicht nach einem Ausweg aus seiner misslichen Lage. Obwohl sich Bulma nicht an die Saya-jins angeschlichen hatte, bemerkten diese sie nicht.  
  
Im Gegensatz dazu der Lyro. Bulma ließ ihre Flügel erscheinen und warf dem Lyro einen viel sagenden Blick zu um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er ebenfalls seine Flügel zeigen und danach ziemlich schnell sein Heil in der Luft suchen sollte. Dieser schien zu verstehen und zeigte ebenfalls seine Flügel. Nach ein paar kräftigen Schlägen mit seinen Schwingen landete er jedoch neben Bulma. Jetzt hatten die Saya-jins auch Bulma entdeckt und wollten nun beide fangen. "Das ist heute eindeutig nicht mein Tag.", murmelte Bulma. Der Lyro hinter ihr wurde wieder unruhig. Die anfängliche Euphorie über seine scheinbare Rettung war verflogen und zurück blieb nur wieder die Todesangst. "Lauf!", meinte Bulma, "ich zähle bis drei, dann rennst du so schnell du kannst weg. Aber nicht fliegen. Die Saya-jins sind gute Flieger, aber im Wald haben wir unsere Vorteile, klar?" Der Krieger nickte. "Eins, zwei. DREI!!!" Auf drei rannten beide in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Die Saya-jins verfolgten sie. Auch wenn Bulma diesen Wald kannte und gut in Form war, hatte sie die Saya- jins doch unterschätzt. Sie holten schon bald auf und Bulmas Vorsprung wurde kleiner. Plötzlich tauchten wie aus dem Nichts etwa zehn Saya-jins vor ihr auf und sie hielt an. "Eine Falle!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie war in eine Falle getappt.  
  
Urgh. vollkommen missraten. aber ich muss irgendwie vorwärts kommen (sonst werde ich doch noch ^^ geteert und gefedert.) Na ja. ich hab gerade Migräne und eiskalte Finger, die wohl bald einfrieren. na ja. hm.. Ich versinke in Selbstmitleid. Bye Sela 


	5. Kapitel 4

Habe vorgestern versucht, zu posten, konnte mich aber nicht einloggen. keine Ahnung, die Seite ist nicht gefunden worden. gestern war ich nicht am PC und heute ist es da: das lang erwartete (?!?) nächste Kapitel!!!!!!  
  
Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt! Es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die meine ff lesen (und denen sie anscheinend gefällt *nichtversteh*) Aber da ich heute nicht sehr gesprächig bin (scheiß Grippeviren) ist das jetzt mal genug in Sachen Vorwort.  
  
You love a woman. tell her that she is the one Kapitel 4  
  
Eine Falle. Aus, alles war aus. Das waren die einzigen beiden Gedanken die zu fassen Bulma noch im Stande war. Die Saya-jins zogen den Kreis um sie enger sodass Bulma gezwungen war, rückwärts zurückzuweichen. Allerdings waren auch in ihrem Rücken Saya-jins. "Kämpfen oder aufgeben?", fragte sie sich. An Flucht zu denken war sinnlos. Immerhin stand sie fast zwei Dutzend der besten Kämpfer gegenüber. "Kämpfen oder aufgeben. kämpfen oder aufgeben. Na denn. ich habe so oder so keine Chance zu überleben. Wenn ich kämpfe, töten sie mich, und auch, wenn ich aufgebe. Na ja. dann will ich mich mal so teuer wie möglich verkaufen!", entschloss sie sich und spannte ihren Körper an. Sobald sich der erste ihrer Feinde in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung befand griff sie diesen an und versuchte, dessen Genick zu brechen. Ihre Attacke misslang. Ebenso die folgende. Und die darauf folgende. Und die, die auf diese folgte. Sie schaffte es nicht, einem von ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen geschweige denn ihnen einen Tropfen Blut aus ihren Körpern hervorzulocken. Aber dennoch kämpfte sie wie besessen.  
  
Als sie schließlich der Ohnmacht nahe war trat sie mit der letzten Kraft der Verzweiflung aus und erreichte bei einem der Krieger eine blutige Nase. Sie sollte noch erfahren, dass dieser Krieger Vegeta war. Es wurde dunkel um sie und Bulma entschwand in die Tiefen der Besinnungslosigkeit.  
  
Erst spät am Abend kam sie zu sich.  
  
"Mh. hn." Gequält öffnete Bulma die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder vor den grellen und blendenden Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne zu verschließen. Anfangs konnte sie sich an nichts mehr von dem, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, ins Gedächtnis rufen, bis ihre Erinnerung schlagartig zurückkehrte. "Ähm. ich bin nicht tot?!?", fragte Bulma verdattert und zwickte sich in den Unterarm. "Eindeutig nicht tot. aber wenn ich nicht tot bin, dann bin ich lebendig. Und wenn ich lebendig bin, dann kann ich nicht bei den Saya-jins sein, denn die sind blutrünstig. Wenn ich also bei den Saya-jins wäre, dann wäre ich tot. aber wenn ich weder tot noch bei den Saya-jins bin. wo bin ich dann? Und wer hat diese Bettwäsche gewaschen? Die ist ja total kratzig!", dachte sie laut. "Es hat sich bisher noch keiner beschwert", erklang eine Stimme. Bulma schrak hoch und sah sich um. In der Mitte des Raumes stand Vegeta. Sofort wurde Bulma rot und senkte den Blick. Hatte er sie gehört? Anscheinend, sonst hätte er wohl kaum auf ihre kreative Weisheit in Sachen Bettwäsche reagiert. Mist, hätte sie sich vor ihren kultivierten Gedankengängen nicht zuerst umsehen können, ob sie allein war? Was schämte sie sich überhaupt vor ihm?!? Er war ein Saya-jin! Und damit ein Feind ihres Volkes! Sie hatte keinen Grund, sich vor ihm zu schämen! "Was denn? Du konntest doch gerade eben auch noch reden!", meinte Vegeta belustigt. "Wer sagt, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr kann?" "Niemand, du warst nur so verschwiegen. und auf dem Schlachtfeld konntest du deine Zunge ja wohl kaum bändigen!" Bulma spürte, wie ihre Scham in Wut umschlug. "Willst du mich beleidigen?", knurrte sie. "Wer weiß." "Kannst du auch ganze Sätze sagen? Oder ist dein verblödetes Saya-jin- Gehirn dazu nicht im Stande?" "Verblödetes Saya-jin-Gehirn? Ich möchte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du dich hier in einem Raumschiff meiner Flotte befindest. Und meine Flotte besteht ausschließlich aus verblödeten Saya-jins. Wenn du also an deinem Leben - oder an diversen Körperteilen - hängst, dann solltest du erst denken und dann reden!", fuhr Vegeta auf. Bulma sah ihn erst erstaunt an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Was soll das? Wieso lachst du?" Vegeta geriet immer mehr in Rage. "Du solltest dich mal sehen! Du denkst, du bist ein Prinz? Vielleicht von deiner Abstammung, aber dein Benehmen ist wie das eines trotzigen Kindes! Und dann soll jemand vor dir Angst haben? Sogar MICH schüchterst du kein bisschen ein, PRINZ Vegeta!" Wieder bekam Bulma einen Lachanfall. Sie schüttelte sich und versuchte, ihre Beherrschung wiederzugewinnen. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte blickte sie hoch und sah einen völlig ruhigen Vegeta am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Er blickte sie herablassend an und meinte mit neutralem Tonfall: "Keine Sorge, du magst vor MIR keine Angst haben, aber mein Volk kennt gewisse Methoden, um sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Und vor DENEN wirst du Angst haben, glaube mir." Bulma hob die Augenbrauen. "Wer weiß. vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich werde so gut es geht keine Informationen weitergeben. Auch nicht an euch.", meinte sie schulterzuckend. Bulma nahm sich die Zeit und inspizierte Vegeta von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Schlecht sah er ja nicht aus. normale Größe (ich kann mich einfach nicht dem Gedanken unterwerfen, dass er KLEIN sein soll!), wildes, pechschwarzes Haar, kein Gramm Fett dort, wo es nicht sein sollte und alle Muskeln wunderbar ausgeprägt. Allerdings schien seine Nase etwas angeknackst zu sein. "Was ist? Stört dich etwas an mir?", murrte Vegeta. "Was ist mit deiner Nase passiert?", fragte Bulma neugierig. "Eine giftige Hexe mit blau-grünen Haaren hat mich getreten!" ". ich? Na wenigstens etwas habe ich geschafft! Jetzt, da ich das Resultat sehe. ich muss gestehen, dass ich alle Folgen auf mich nehme! Das ist mir der Anblick wert!", lachte Bulma. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens stand Bulma auf und sah sich in dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, um. Es war ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet und als Bulma aus dem Fenster blickte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich an Bord des Saya-jin-Raumschiffes befand. "Was hast du mit mir vor?", fragte sie und sah immer noch beharrlich aus dem Fenster. "Wie gesagt: Informationen. Vielleicht werden wir deinen Vater auch erpressen, vielleicht aber werden wir dich töten. Oder etwas anderes." ".etwas anderes? Was anderes? Woran bin ich bei euch? Habe ich überhaupt auch nur eine kleine Hoffnung auf Überleben?", meinte Bulma verbittert. "Du magst mich wieder verblödet nennen, aber was willst du damit erreichen?" "Ich will nichts 'erreichen'. ich will nur wissen, ob ich eine Chance habe, hier herauszukommen und meinem Volk dabei nicht zu schaden?" "Nein. Du bist Gefangene der Saya-jins und du wirst es bis zu deinem Tod bleiben." Bulma glaubte, eine gewisse Freude im Tonfall des Prinzen zu erkennen und meinte deshalb: "Das freut dich, nicht wahr? Dein Stolz ist wegen diesem kleinen Bluterguss an deiner Nase angeknackst und ich muss den Sündenbock spielen!" "Wer hindert mich daran?", erwiderte Vegeta hochmütig. "Niemand. das ist ja das schlimme. Du nimmst deinem Volk jede Freiheit, selbst zu entscheiden." "Jetzt pass mal auf! Du kommst hierher, versuchst, unsere Kampflinie aufzuhalten, scheiterst und beleidigst mich und mein Volk! Jetzt wirfst du mir auch noch vor, ich würde meinem Volk seine Entscheidungsfreiheit nehmen! Ich hätte allen Grund dazu, dich zu töten!", schrie Vegeta. "Dann tu es doch. Es ist mir gleich." "Es ist dir gleich?!? Das klang gerade aber noch anders!" Vegeta blieb bei seinem lauten Ton während Bulma fast flüsterte. "Was hat mein Leben für einen Sinn wenn ich vielleicht dazu gezwungen bin, mein Volk zu verraten? Dann ist es mir lieber, wenn ich jetzt sterbe, ohne etwas bewirkt zu haben aber auch ohne etwas zerstört zu haben, als später, wenn ich auch nichts bewirkt aber alles zerstört habe? Wenn so meine Zukunft aussieht, dann ziehe ich den Tod dem Leben vor!"  
  
Vegeta verließ schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer und ließ Bulma, die noch immer aus dem Fenster sah, alleine in einem kleinen Zimmer, das nur mit einem Bett und einem kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl ausgestattet war, zurück.  
  
Ende. Für dieses Kapitel zumindest. Ächz. mein Hinterteil tut weh und meine Finger sind eiskalt. Ich vertrag diese "ich-sitz-den-ganzen-Tag-am-PC"-Dinger nicht mehr. *heul* Bin wohl aus der Übung. ich werde wohl gezwungen sein, zu trainieren (auf gut Deutsch: ich schreib weiter und zwar so schnell ich kann) Ich liebe euch alle und mich am meisten! Nein, das ist Blödsinn! Ich liebe ALLE REVIEWER!!!!!! (und mich.) Hab heute - wie gesagt - keinen sehr gesprächigen Tag. also erwartet nichts logisches und einleuchtendes von mir! Habt also Mitleid mit einer armen alten Frau (die bald wieder ein Jahr älter wird. *grummel*)  
  
Bye Sela  
  
@Seepferd-Chan: *hüstel* ich hoffe, der teer ist inzwischen trocken?!? Und die Federn wieder im Kopfkissen?!? 


	6. Kapitel 5

Und wieder meldet sich... SELA!!!!!!!!!!! Nur nicht weglaufen! Ich werde euch kaum beißen!!! *händereib*  
  
*räusper*  
  
Also, ich hatte am Mittwoch mal so nebenbei einen Theaterauftritt, bei dem ich 2 (2!!!!) Sätze sagen musste. Und ich Idiotin hab diese 2 (es waren wirklich 2 simple und kurze Sätze!!!) vertauscht. allerdings hatte das keine Auswirkung auf das eigentliche Stück (ich war zusammen mit meiner Freundin Sprecherin!!!) und man hat es - angeblich - kaum gemerkt. na ja, kann man kaum was machen. Am Schluss von unserem Stück mussten wir dann noch kurz singen. ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass alle mitmachen, aber jeder hat ins Mikro gegrölt so gut er konnte!!!!!! *lach* *tränenindenaugenhab* Na, wie ihr seht, bin ich an diesem Abend nicht gestorben und ihr habt auch noch später das Vergnügen, meine Chaps zu lesen. *g*  
  
Dann sage ich nur noch:  
  
Bühne frei!  
  
Vorhang auf!  
  
Ähm. zu viel Theater!! *lach* Aber jetzt geht's los!!!  
You love a woman. tell her that she is the one  
  
Kapitel 5  
Bulma holte tief Luft.  
  
Dieser Vegeta war ihr nicht geheuer. Er kam ihr. so bizarr vor. oder zumindest ETWAS an ihm schien bizarr zu sein. Aber die Frage, was an ihm grotesk sei, konnte sie nicht beantworten. Außerdem musste sie sich im Moment um andere Probleme kümmern - zum Beispiel, wie sie hier wieder heil heraus kommen könnte, ohne ihr Volk dabei zu vernichten - bevor sie sich subtilen Fragen wie diesen widmen konnte.  
  
Trotzdem war etwas an ihm eigenartig.  
  
Bulma stand noch lange Zeit an dem Fenster und blickte hinaus.  
  
Man ließ sie in Ruhe und schließlich wurde es Nacht.  
Zur gleichen Zeit ging ein zorniger Saya-jin-Prinz in einem anderen Zimmer auf und ab und versuchte, seine Wut über jene freche Lyro, die es gewagt hatte, ihn und sein Volk zu beleidigen, zu verdrängen. Denn wenn er wütend war, neigte er dazu, den Grund für diese Wut zu eliminieren.  
  
In diesem Fall war Bulma der Grund und wenn er sie eliminierte, konnte er keine Informationen mehr von ihr bekommen. Schließlich geben tote Leute selten einen  
  
Ton von sich. Noch seltener reden sie. Um genau zu sein: sie reden eigentlich  
  
gar nicht mehr. Also würde ihr Tod ihm gar nichts nützen.  
  
Vegeta knurrte und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er einen neuen Plan zur Eroberung dieses Planeten zu entwickeln versuchte.  
  
Allerdings kehrten seine Gedanken bald zu jener blau-grün-haarigen Lyro- Prinzessin zurück. Vielleicht sollte er nochmals zu ihr gehen? Nein, keine gute Idee.  
  
Im Gegenteil entschloss sich Vegeta dazu, dort zu bleiben, wo er sich momentan befand und sogleich einen Boten zum König der Lyro auszusenden.  
  
Wenn Vegeta dieses schwächliche Volk richtig einschätzte, dann würde der König des besagten schwächlichen Volkes, seine Tochter wohl gerne wieder in die Arme schließen wollen.  
  
Vegeta konnte ein grausames Lachen nicht zurückhalten und machte sich daran, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, eilte er zu einem seiner Krieger und erteilte ihm sogleich den Auftrag. Er sollte zum König der Lyro gehen und ihm einen Deal vorschlagen: die kampflose Aufgabe seines Volkes, gegen die Freilassung seiner Tochter.  
  
Wieder hörte man das grausame Lachen Vegetas durch die Gänge des Raumschiffes hallen.  
  
Der Krieger verließ sofort das Raumschiff, in dem sie sich noch immer  
  
befanden, und machte sich auf den Weg zu jenem König.  
Am nächsten Tag wurde Bulma durch ein unsanftes Schütteln an ihrer Schulter aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie knurrte ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Als sie ein zweites Mal geschüttelt wurde, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite  
  
und murmelte: "Wer auch immer es ist - lass mich in Ruhe! Von mir aus kann die  
  
Welt untergehen oder diese idiotischen Saya-jins kommen, ICH SCHLAFE WEITER!"  
  
"Diese idiotischen Saya-jins sind bereits da und es liegt an dir und deinem Vater ob diese Welt untergeht!"  
  
Bulma fuhr erschrocken hoch.  
  
Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, wo sie war.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Wird Zeit, dass wir uns ein bisschen näher miteinander beschäftigen!" Hörte sie eine Stimme, die belustigt klang. Vegeta. Wer sonst.  
  
Bulma gähnte und reckte sich. "Kannst du vergessen. Nicht so früh am Morgen. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?", meinte sie mit gespielter Gelassenheit.  
  
"Es ist eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang."  
  
Bulmas Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Sag mal, ihr habt ja wohl 'nen Schuss weg, oder was?!? Mich so früh zu wecken.  
  
also wirklich. ihr Saya-jins habt Ideen."  
  
"Du bist seltsam, Lyro-Prinzessin. Du scheinst gar keine Angst davor  
  
zu haben, was wir mit dir machen werden."  
  
"Sollte ich Angst haben?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich, schnell wich sie seinem aber wieder aus und fuhr so ruhig wie nur irgend möglich mit ihrem Satz fort.  
  
"Na ja, ich sag mal, ich warte ab bis ich weiß, welche obszönen Foltermethoden  
  
ihr habt und dann überlege ich mir, ob ich Angst haben sollte."  
  
Sie gähnte wieder und stand auf.  
  
"Also gut, Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund! Wo ist die Dusche?"  
  
Vegeta sah sie einen Moment lang an und lachte dann laut los.  
  
"Du hast Nerven! Dusche! Wir sind hier, um Krieg zu führen und einen Planeten zu erobern, nicht um zu duschen!"  
  
"Keine Duschen? Bäh!" Bulma zog eine Grimasse. "Aber irgendwie müsst ihr euch  
  
doch waschen!"  
  
"Klar. Wir stellen uns im Regen raus!", meinte Vegeta sarkastisch. "WIR haben unsere Möglichkeiten, uns zu waschen. Aber DU eindeutig nicht. Nenne es, die erste Art, wie wir dich foltern!" Er musterte sie abschätzig.  
  
"Na lecker!", murrte Bulma und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
  
Vegeta grinste hämisch.  
  
"Vielleicht können wir jetzt zu dem Grund kommen, aus dem ich hier bin?", meinte er gelassen.  
  
Bulma legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn wartend an.  
  
"Na endlich! Also, dein lieber Herr hat von uns Nachricht erhalten. nun will er natürlich wissen, ob du überhaupt noch lebst oder ob wir ihn nur hereinlegen wollen um die Kapitulation der Lyro zu erpressen! Kurzum, du wirst ihn aus sicherer Entfernung sehen! Allerdings wird sich dir - auch wenn du es dir wünschen magst, keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht  
  
bieten, ich muss dich enttäuschen, kleine Prinzessin!" Vegeta grinste und seine Augen glitzerten genussvoll. Es schien ihm Freude zu machen, wenn er andere quälen konnte. aber das wusste Bulma ja schon.  
  
"Super. ich freu mich schon. Die ganze Familie wird da sein. es wird Kuchen und Kaffee geben. alle lachen, erzählen die alten Schmuddelwitze und am Schluss ist alles genauso wie zuvor!", meinte sie.  
  
Vegeta reagierte nicht darauf.  
  
"Mach dich fertig. In fünf Minuten brechen wir auf!", befahl er, "und übrigens" er grinste plötzlich breit, "wenn du warten musst, dann tu es. Ich werde mir noch eine Dusche genehmigen!"  
  
"Sadist!"  
  
"Danke, gleichfalls!"  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten hielt Bulma es für angebracht, aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen. Sie war zwar schon lange Zeit zuvor fertig gewesen, aber aus Trotz war sie noch nicht herausgetreten. Auf dem Gang wartete ein Saya-jin auf sie. Bulma war überrascht, ihn zu sehen, da sie zuvor noch keinen der anderen Saya-jin in diesem Raumschiff gesehen hatte. Nur Vegeta. Irgendwie brachte sie das zu einem Grinsen.  
  
Der Saya-jin sprach kein Wort mit ihr sondern brachte sie tonlos in eine große Halle. Bulma war verblüfft, wie groß dieses Raumschiff war. Klar, sie hatte es bei der Landung schon gesehen, aber da war es ihr bei weitem nicht so kolossal vorgekommen, wie es ihr jetzt erschien.  
  
In der Halle wartete eine Truppe aus Saya-jin. Nun ja, Truppe schien wohl etwas übertrieben. es waren gerade mal fünf Personen. Zugegeben, es waren fünf gut gebaute und anscheinend seeeeeehr starke Personen, aber Bulma konnte nicht glauben, dass nur diese fünf Krieger, vielleicht noch ihr Wächter und höchstwahrscheinlich auch dieser aufgeblasene Prinz von Saya- jin, namens Vegeta mit ihr kommen sollten. Wenn sie die Lyro erreichten, dann würden diese denken, es wäre alles ein schlechter Scherz und würden die Saya-jins angreifen. Schließlich waren es ja nur SIEBEN. Und selbst wenn sie Saya-jins waren, sie konnten doch wohl kaum einer Armee von etwa 5000 Lyro standhalten.  
  
Das wären knapp 714 für jeden von ihnen. Und dann wären da immer noch zwei Lyro  
  
übrig.  
  
Es schien ihr einfach lächerlich. So lächerlich, dass sie Angst bekam.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie die Saya-jin unterschätzt?  
  
Waren sie vielleicht viel stärker, als sie zu sein schienen?  
  
So stark, dass sie es zu siebt gegen eine Heerschar von 5000 aufnehmen können könnten?  
  
Sie hatte die Saya-jins ja schon einmal unterschätzt. Und zwar so stark, dass ein Teil ihrer Leute gestorben war bei dem Versuch, sie zu besiegen.  
  
Bulma wollte. und durfte diesen Fehler nicht nochmals machen.  
  
Also versuchte sie, ohne Vorurteile an die Sache heranzugehen. Dennoch würde sie nicht abgeneigt sein, wenn sich eine Situation zur Flucht vor diesem hochmütigen Volk bieten würde. Aber große Hoffnungen machte sich Bulma diesbezüglich nicht.  
  
Diese Saya-jins schienen stark - wenn auch nicht unbesiegbar - zu sein und registrierten jede noch so kleine Bewegung.  
  
Die Zeit verging und schließlich kam auch Vegeta.  
So, das war dann schon wieder dieses Chap. Ich hoffe, keiner von euch hatte einen Herzkasper und auch eure Lungen machen noch mit. Genauso hoffe ich, dass ihr jetzt nicht rausgeht und euch eine Kippe anzündet um eure Nerven zu beruhigen.  
  
Ich liebe euch alle!  
  
Lob (und auch Kritik!!! *g*) werde ich alles mit meiner super Beta-Leserin Biest teilen, die angeblich ihrem Spitznamen entspricht, meiner Meinung nach aber trotzdem ziemlich gewandt im Deutschen ist!!!  
  
Ich liebe euch alle!  
  
Bye Sela 


	7. Umfrage

OK! Ich starte jetzt mal eine Umfrage!  
  
Wollt ihr, dass Karkarott und Chichi in die ff kommen oder nicht?!?  
  
Einfach ins Review schreiben! Danke!  
  
Bye Sela 


	8. Kleine Meldung von mir

Hi Leute!

Ich durchlaufe gerade eine tiefe Depri-Phase und habe nicht ein mal eine Seite geschrieben… sorry…

Ich werde wohl noch ne Woche brauchen. Tut mir Leide. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt solange warten?!?

Bye

Sela

PS: Hier der aktuelle Zwischenstand der Goku-Chichi?!?-Umfrage:

Zwei Stimmen für Son-Goku und Chichi, vier dagegen, ein zu Ja tendierendes Jein und ein zu Nein tendierendes Jein.


	9. Kleine Meldung von mir

Es tut mir sehr Leid, ich habe zwar mit einem neuen Kapitel begonnen, aber ich komm nicht wirklich voran. Entschuldigung. Ich habe aber eine gute Erklärung: Da die Pfingstferien dieses Jahr so früh sind, sind auch alle Schulaufgaben vor den Pfingstferien. Ich habe also fast jede Woche eine (diese sogar zwei *grrr* Mathe und Latein.) und komme zu rein gar nichts mehr. Es tut mir Leid!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye Sela  
  
Außerdem meldet sich meine Beta-Leserin nicht. was nur heißen kann, dass es sie umgehauen hat. so schlecht muss meine ff gewesen sein. *heul* 


End file.
